


Hell and You

by GraveThrones



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blackmail, Ficlet, M/M, The Great Heisenberg Is All, Trapped, unsure if this actually counts as a ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveThrones/pseuds/GraveThrones
Summary: Short explanation of Jesse's overwhelming feelings being trapped with Walt. Life is a lot like death.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Kudos: 2





	Hell and You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, I'm just getting into the series and just getting back into writing! kind of experimenting here 💖

Sometimes it feels like the whole world is a huge, weeping funeral for Walter White. All loving, mourning eyes on this monstrous rotting corpse. The flowers overflowing, the tears overflowing. No matter what he does, they all drop to their knees in grief without him. And Jesse is being sealed inside the coffin with him. Buried six feet under with him. Left to suffocate in a void filled with the great Heisenberg. No one is crying for Jesse. He's getting exactly what he deserves. They were always going to be together in hell.


End file.
